


Shameless

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Rhett, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Link, Sex Work, Sub Link, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Link supposed he’d always been pretty shameless when it came to Rhett…





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shadow chapter to the first chapter of my Don't Hold Back series - from Link’s POV. However, you absolutely do not have to have read that to enjoy this on its own :)
> 
> For Kinktober 2019  
Day 8 prompt: sex work

Every workaholic had their breaking point, and Link had been at his all freakin week. 

The problem was that by the time that Link felt he should probably make an appointment with Rhett, it was already too late - he’d already pushed himself too far. Or maybe it was that once he made the appointment, he became increasingly anxious with the anticipation setting him more on edge. 

Rhett always found a way to fit him in within a few days of his call, but those days were torture. Though, not quite the kind of torture Link craved. 

His knuckles were white, wrapped unnecessarily tight around the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the car, proximity leaving him feeling calmer already. 

He glanced down at his phone to confirm that it was time. 

Heaven awaited behind those doors. 

Link walked the halls in a daze; he had no peripheral vision as he was led to the familiar door. He swallowed his nerves and knocked.

Rhett’s reply was slightly muffled on the opposite side. And Link’s head was already so fuzzy just thinking about what was about to happen he could hardly make out the words. 

He walked in anyway, and was greeted with a huge smile spread across that stunning bearded face. 

Link felt compelled to thank him already, and they hadn’t even started yet. But that smile, the way his cheeks flushed as they rose with his grin… It was a gift, and Link wanted desperately to tell him. 

“Hey, Link. How’s it going, man?”

So casual. It was slightly heartbreaking, as this was anything but casual for Link. But it was a service. A game of sorts. And Link knew how important it was that he remember that. The day that he forgot, and let himself get too caught up, would be the day he’d have to stop playing altogether. 

He had to protect himself. And not be one of those idiots that mistakes a professional doing a flawless job for a…  _ relationship _ . 

He wasn’t looking for a relationship. That’s why he was here. He didn’t need... a  _ boyfriend _ . 

He needed  _ this.  _

“Umm. All right, Rhett.” Link hoped his pause before saying Rhett’s name wasn’t noticeable. Rhett liked to keep things casual before and after scenes. Which felt... oddly intimate to Link. If not outright disrespectful. 

He wondered if Rhett was as informal with his other clients. 

He wondered why he wondered about that. 

Link’s skin tightened with the force of his smile. It wasn’t that he was not genuinely happy to be there, or sincerely excited to begin. He was feeling those things. He was feeling  _ a lot _ of things. It was overwhelming. 

Feeling overwhelmed was, after all, why he was there in the first place. 

“Everything… good to go?” He asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, trying to make sure his voice was pitched appropriately. 

Rhett seemed taken aback. 

“Yeah, definitely. Um.”

Link hoped he hadn’t offended Rhett by trying to move things along. Link had to remember that he was paying for this time, and he didn’t need to preoccupy himself with managing his Dom’s emotions. 

He needed to freakin  _ relax _ . 

“Everything we confirmed yesterday still good? Any new limits, injuries, or other medical stuff I should know about?”

“Nothin’ new.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s actually been great lately.”

“My back’s been kinda buggin’ me.” Rhett stretched out; extraordinarily long limbs reaching forward to allow his broad shoulders to expand, testing the limits of the solid black t shirt encasing them. Link’s eyes traveled down his body: narrow hips, endless legs in skintight jeans. Who even  _ made  _ jeans long enough for a man of Rhett’s size to cuff? Link shook his head, and brought himself back to the moment. 

“Oh? Um. Is that…” He cleared his throat. “Is that a problem for today?”

“No, it’s not. I don’t actually know why I mentioned it.”

Link just couldn’t do it today. The small talk. He couldn’t stop overthinking it. If Rhett’s back hurt, he wanted to know why. He wanted to ask if he was taking anything for it, or doing any stretches to help it. He wanted to rub it for him. He wanted to fix it. 

_ He cared. _

That train of thought derailed the moment Rhett’s face changed. It went wicked and dark, freezing the breath in Link’s lungs.

Rhett extended a hand to stroke Link’s cheek. Link had shaved that morning knowing he would be seeing Rhett later. He didn’t have to. It wasn’t anything Rhett had ordered him to do (though, now that he thought about it, he thought it would be really hot if Rhett  _ had _ ). 

He had simply wanted to be perfect for him. 

“Are you ready, darlin?” 

_ Darlin _ . He was Rhett’s darling boy. And Rhett would take care of his darling boy. His brain began to melt into a warm pool. Like mentally sliding into a hot tub. The epitome of relaxation. But he knew that he had to answer Rhett, or he’d yank Link out of the tub just to confirm he wasn’t drowning. 

“Yes, master.” 

Rhett growled approvingly. 

“I’m gonna go grab a coupla things. When I get back, I want you naked.”

“Yes, master.” His answer came more quickly, his heart rate responding to Rhett’s words. 

The moment Rhett closed the door, Link’s trembling fingers flew to his clothes. He removed them like he was being timed, and was determined to set a personal record. 

Link settled himself, completely nude, onto his knees. He rested his bare cheeks onto his heels, and his buzzing brain eased itself into a near meditative state. It wasn’t that he wasn’t thinking of anything. He was thinking of lots of things. But instead of trying to work through them, he dismissed them. The only thing that mattered was whatever Rhett wanted.

Rhett would take care of him. 

When Rhett reappeared through the door, Link could hardly contain his excitement. 

He was wearing Link’s favorite boots, and Link wanted nothing more than to crawl to him, and worship at his feet. He cut such a figure in that outfit. He was so fucking  _ big _ .

Link could have sworn something big was happening in Rhett’s pants, too. But it also could have been just the way the denim folded over on itself. 

Link’s dick responded instantly to Rhett approaching him with collar and cuffs. 

_ Yes, sir _ , Link silently begged.  _ Make me yours.  _

Link was bowing his head before Rhett had given any direction, hairs on the back of his neck raised and reaching toward the collar. Waiting for the cool, bare skin of his neck to be claimed. 

Link suppressed a moan as Rhett fastened the collar around his long neck, ensuring its fit by inserting a finger between Link’s skin and the collar. It wasn’t where Link wanted Rhett’s thick fingertips, but  _ that _ wasn’t what he was paying for. 

“Hands,” Rhett’s deep drawl ordered.

Link didn’t think, he simply obeyed; gratefully extending his arms toward Rhett. 

Rhett gently kissed the insides of his wrists, and Link wondered if he could feel the pulse jackhammering in them. 

Rhett asked him to hold the bar above him, and Link’s arms mindlessly shot up. 

“Answer me when I’m talking to you.”

The reminder was a shot of adrenaline to Link’s heart. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” 

“Face the other way.”

Link did as he was told, finding himself face to face with, well… himself. He was facing a mirrored wall while Rhett fastened his wrists to the cuffs attached to the bar. 

Rhett loomed large over his small-looking frame, and Link  _ loved _ that image. There was no hiding how much he loved it in his state of undress. Link knew he should feel awkward being exposed while Rhett was fully dressed, but he’d gotten over that sessions ago. This felt right.

“I know you said your shoulder is ‘great’, but I’m not suspending you here. You’ll be standing, able to touch the ground. Just grip the bar for support.”

Link a seedling of a notion crossed Link’s mind - that Rhett might be disappointed that he could not suspend him. But negative and self-doubting questions were effortless to sweep away while he was in Rhett’s care.

Rhett would keep him safe.

Link didn’t need to worry about a thing.

“You look good like this,” Rhett told him. He ran thick, rough fingertips down the sides of Link’s body before telling him, “Don’t forget to breathe.” 

Link gasped for air, like he’d just come to the water’s surface before the heat of Rhett’s honeyed voice breezed across his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you up, darlin’.”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Please, what?” Rhett accented his reminder with a sharp smack to Link’s ass. 

“Please,  _ master _ .” Link’s cock swelled as the pain faded, the sting gradually replaced with pleasing warmth. 

Link only just caught the yelp in his throat when Rhett gave him another quick slap. Fresh stinging overlapped with the warmth. The layers of sensations harmonized, and Link’s mind settled easily with the humming of his body. 

Rhett’s touches moved from Link’s back to the thick meat of his thighs, until his entire body was wrapped in sweet heat. In the brief moments where Link was able to focus beyond feeling, he was able to watch Rhett move in the mirror. 

_ Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Devastating and gorgeous. _

Link released the heat that Rhett was inflicting upon him in whimpery moans that he didn’t try to hold back. He had made peace with the fact that he was not in control of how he sounded right now - or of anything at all. It felt incredibly liberating. 

Rhett stood before Link, eclipsing his view of the mirror; he brandished a flogger. He released his hold on the bootlace tails and reached to wipe at the sweat that beaded over Link’s eyes. Rhett dragged his thumb gently down Link’s face to rest on his bottom lip.

“Suck.” 

Link’s lips eagerly wrapped around the digit, and Link hummed against the intrusion - wishing it was Rhett’s cock. He applied the kind of warmth, wetness and pressure to make his desires known; he writhed and flicked his tongue around it, moaning. There could be no mistaking his intention.

He even thanked Rhett for the opportunity once Rhett had withrawn.

“You like gettin’ a little taste, don’t you, darlin’?”

_ You have no idea _ ,Link thought. But then he felt the flogger warming his skin, and thought no more. 

He was all feeling. 

All sting. And thud. And  _ heat _ . 

The rhythm of Rhett’s strikes was hypnotic. When Link was struck out of rhythm, his nerve endings would wake happily from their calm floating in their sea of pleasure. Link was only vaguely of the hits coming harder and harder. And of how little control he had of his body writhing beneath the flogger; and his face contorting wildly; and his voice screaming and moaning when a particularly sting-y stroke landed  _ just right. _

As Link’s mind loosened, his cock firmed up, and Link knew it was likely leaking by now. He didn’t care that Rhett could see, or worry about what Rhett night think of him in this state. Everything about him belonged to Rhett right now.

Link felt himself being pushed toward some kind of edge. His body was rhythmically tensing. Convulsing under the strikes. His breaths were all whimpers, moans, and lusty praises for his gorgeous Dom. Giving him everything that he needed. Link had scarcely even had to ask, though he’d be prepared to beg to feel the way that Rhett was making him feel. 

Link’s thoughts took flight, leaving the realm of reason far behind. It was like he’d been climbing higher and higher, and now the air was too thin. His head was not just in the clouds. But it was clouds. Light, airy, insubstantial. Just cool mist, freely floating. It was  _ so _ peaceful. The sweat and drool, precipitating freely from his cloud palace. 

He became so light that his legs decided there was no need for their support; his knees abruptly turned to rubber and gave out from underneath him. 

The return to the moment was so harsh that Link panicked. He felt like he was falling, but there was nothing to catch him, and no way to catch his breath. 

The feeling was all wrong, and all he could think of was his stupid shoulder. 

Rhett would want him to slow down. 

“Y-yel…”

If Rhett knew how he felt right now, he’d want him to stop. 

“Um, red?”

He knew his safewords shouldn’t be questions. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want Rhett to be disappointed in him. But he had been upset. And if he didn’t tell Rhett… Well, then he’d be mad. And- 

Rhett was softly caressing his face. Or cleaning it? Drying it. It was nice. Whatever it was. It was  _ so _ nice. Link felt stupid for having stopped him.

“I... I’m okay,” Link managed. “I didn’t know which one to say...”

“Doesn’t matter, tell me.” 

The pressure on his wrists eased, and Rhett’s hands felt good as they rubbed tenderly at the skin. But Link just couldn’t allow himself to feel good right now. 

He’d ruined it. 

He’d used his safeword.

And he’d  _ ruined  _ it. For nothing. 

“Nuh-nothing happened, nothing bad. Just,” Link’s mouth began to sprint off without him. “When my legs gave out, I was afraid for my shoulder. It didn’t even hurt, it just made me nervous that I was gonna mess it up again. I didn’t think it would make me nervous, but it did. I’m- I'm really, sorry. I just...”

“Hey.” Rhett’s voice was the only thing more gentle than his soothing touches. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m glad you stopped me. You never have before. So, it’s good to know that you actually  _ will _ if you need me to.”

_ It was  _ good _ that he’d stopped him? _

“Is it... is it over? Now, for today? Since I stopped it?”

“It is if you want it to be. This is your show, man. You call the shots.”

That made Link’s stomach sink. He knew the only reason he was ‘in charge’. 

“Because I’m paying you.” 

“Even if you weren’t.”

That didn’t ake sense to Link. “If I... weren’t...?” What other scenario could this be happening unless Link was paying him? Was Rhett just giving him some sort of etiquette reminder, or could he possibly be suggesting...? 

This was a lot to process.

“Do you wanna stop for the day?” 

“No.” It felt wrong saying  _ no  _ to him, but it just slipped out. He wanted nothing more than for Rhett to continue. To push him further. And after having already had to use his safeword, he wanted to demonstrate unshakable resolve moving forward.

“Okay, darlin’. Tell me what you want.”

Link steeled his gaze.

“I want... what we talked about in our last ‘negotiations’, or whatever. You said. Or you asked. I- I want you to whip me.”

“I can do that.”

Rhett brought the bar down lower, so Link could remain on his knees.

“Arms up, darlin’.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett secured Link’s hands back into the restraints with such care, for a moment Link was  _ convinced _ that he was special. 

That Rhett wasn’t so attentive to all his clients.

That Rhett cared about him.

And that’s when Link knew: This had to be the last time he would see Rhett. He couldn’t keep fooling himself like this. There’s no way that it was good for his mental health. Even though  _ everything else  _ about this arrangement was so, so good. 

_ Fuck. _

Rhett traced feather light touches down Link’s sides once he’d finished fastening him into the wrist cuffs. Link shivered at the ethereal feel.

“That tickle?”

There was a playfulness in Rhett’s voice that lightened the heavy thoughts in Link’s heart.

Rhett arched one eyebrow as he asked with that intoxicatingly thick and raspy drawl, “D’you like it?”

Link made up his mind then and there. If this was the last time he’d allow himself this delusion, he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. 

“Hey, Rh-, um, master?”  _ That was close... _

“Yes?”

“Please, don’t go easy on me? Just ‘cause I had to stop earlier? I... I really need it.”

“It’s  _ because  _ you stopped me earlier that I won’t be going easy on ya. Now that I know you respect your own limits, my job just got a lot easier.”

Rhett reached forward to grip Link’s chin in his strong hand, and stared into his eyes with unmerciful intensity. Link felt that if Rhett broke his jaw in his grasp, Link would find a way to thank him for it. 

Then Rhett spoke again, eyes still blazing. “I’m going to give you what you need, darlin’.” 

And then he did the unthinkable. He kissed him. The contact seemed to vacuum-suck the air out of Link’s lungs. He didn’t kiss back. He didn’t know if that was allowed. He didn’t know if  _ this _ was allowed. But it was a fuckin’ gift, and Link would take it. 

Rhett released Link’s lips and chin in one harsh motion before assuring him, “No goin’ easy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Link said, breathlessly.

“Thank me later.” 

He might’ve winked at him, too. Link couldn’t be sure, he was still dumbstruck.

Link could not even have said for how long Rhett had resumed gently working him over with the flogger, until the harsher blows arrived. The pain of each stroke lasted a fraction of a second, but the soothing warmth that crept in afterwords? The soothing light that began at the edges of his skin and seeped into his core - as if the hits broke open the gates for the endorphins to gallop through? _That_ feeling would last days. 

Link was a blubbering mess. He usually was by this point in their session. But he felt especially uninhibited now he’d made up his mind that he’d never see Rhett like this again. 

Not that he didn’t always shriek and moan like a spirit when Rhett was working him over. Drool all over himself as he begged him not to stop, or praised and thanked Rhett for how good he made him feel. 

Link supposed that he’d always been pretty shameless when it came to Rhett. 

When Link felt Rhett’s mass of body heat poised behind him, yanking his head backward, Link was more than a little shaken. 

“This good for you, darlin’?” Rhett’s rough whisper tickled his ear. 

“Oh, yes, master,” Link keened. “Thank you, thank you, thank you...” He repeated this mantra of gratitude, reasonably nervous that he might come all over himself. He didn’t know if Rhett would have to stop if he did. Or if Link would want him to if he did? Link thought he’d want Rhett to keep going, even if he did blow his load prematurely. He couldn’t imagine a scenario where he didn’t want Rhett’s hands on him. Making him come, or making him scream. 

“So good for me, taking it all so well... My beautiful little pain slut.”

Link’s hips moved of their own accord. Bucking in response to Rhett’s words. Link wasn’t a slut. He didn’t judge people who were. In fact, he envied their free time. Link had to pencil-in when he got his kicks. Sessions with Rhett, and yes - rarely, but not never - more explicit sexual exchanges. Not with Rhett. (He didn’t think Rhett offered that service.) 

But he wanted to be Rhett’s slut. He wanted to clear his whole schedule. He wanted Rhett to find a hundred ways to make him come. He wanted Rhett to make him do unspeakable things: like be late for a business meeting. Wild shit.

Rhett put down the flogger, and picked up the bullwhip. 

_ Yesss _ .

Link closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. And once it did, he yelped. The meat under his left scapula burned white hot, like an electric shock. Like an electric shock set on fire. 

As the fire cooled, a tingle rippled through his body. His cock was rock hard and weeping. Rhett had to see how red and swollen he was, but Link didn’t care how clearly Rhett saw his need. Link hoped it impressed him even more that he didn’t jizz all over the floor without permission. 

_ See how good I am for you, sir? _ he thought. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said. 

“You need another, darlin’?” 

“Yes, sir! Please, master.”

Link cried out, with tears of ecstasy in his eyes, as Rhett brought the whip down again. 

“Thank you, sir!” Link panted to catch his breath. He moaned as the sharpness dulled, transforming into liquid sex coursing through his body. “Fuck, it’s good.”

“Yeah?”

Link could have tried for a million years, and never found the words to describe how good Rhett was making him feel. “It’s so sting-y... I love it...”

As Rhett continued, Link lost the ability to find words altogether. His muscles turned to mush. His body sank into the support of the wrist cuffs. He focused his remaining conscious energy toward forcing an occasional whimper or moan. He knew that if he didn’t make noise, Rhett would stop. So he made noises for his master, like the good boy that he was; but the rest of his body just… gave up. He was a shapeless, thoughtless collection of energy. Lost in the swell of waves that Rhett had stirred up within him. He knew he wouldn’t drown. Rhett would never let that happen. He was safe to float ... and drift …

Then a soft voice wrapped around him, and pulled him from the sea against his will. 

“No no no no...” Link weakly protested. 

Rhett was firm, but not unkind. “Yes, honey. You’re done. You did so good.”

Link gradually returned to his body, and noticed how labored his breathing was, and how his wrists ached. The only thing more uncomfortable was the throbbing need in his cock. 

He was so close. 

He needed to be touched. 

“Need more. Need... please. Master...”

Rhett did touch him, though not in the way that Link craved. There was light pressure, and a sting as Rhett tended to something on Link’s back. He must have broken skin.

“You were so good today, honey.” Rhett soothed. “Took everything I gave you. You made me real happy.” Rhett was touching him again, drying his face, petting his hair. “ _ Real _ happy.”

His touch, his words… they were so nice. But that wasn’t what he needed right now.

Link used to be unable to ask without a lump of shame forming in his throat. He had less shame now, though the words still felt a little strange on his lips. But they felt  _ right _ . 

“C- can I come, master?”

“Yes, darlin’.” Rhett’s voice was so tender, so kind. His big hands massages his sore, spent muscles. Link wished he’d massage his cock for him, too. 

Again, that was not appropriate; but a guy could dream… 

Rhett eased Link onto the floor, and Link heard a brief clatter as Rhett found a seat.

“For me, you can.”

_ For you, Rhett… _

Link held onto the thought of Rhett’s strong hands massaging him, gripping his cock, working him exactly how he’d know Link needed it. He knew Link’s body so well, all his sensitive spots and precisely how to touch them. It wasn’t a stretch for Link to picture Rhett taking it further, and it didn’t take long before he was spilling into his own hands, wishing they were Rhett’s. Fantasizing about how he’d clean them for him. 

In reality, he just sighed. This last base need sated, he could have easily curled up and took a nap on the floor. 

He was hazily aware of Rhett approaching, and releasing him from his accessories. Link sensed an emotional tsunami approaching, and he had to focus on not crumbling when Rhett removed the collar and cuffs. 

_ He doesn’t wanna keep me.  _

But what he forced himself to say was, “Thank you... sir.” 

Rhett’s lips ghosted across the newly naked skin of his neck. Link knew he was just being kind. 

Rhett was kind. That part was real. 

Link knew he’d never be able to stop reading into that kindness. In the beginning, he thought he’d be able to respect the professional nature of this exchange; but he’d proven himself wrong. Maybe with someone else, he could have. But not with Rhett. 

“C’mon, honey.” 

It was so easy to let Rhett take care of him; allowing himself to be led into the familiar dimly lit room, and guided onto the bed. Rhett eased him onto his belly, and Link didn’t bother to question it. Rhett always knew what was best for him. He was always able to gently lift Link’s spirit, and keep his head above the water that was the ever present potential endorphin crash. 

Link purred as Rhett continued tending to his back.

“How you feelin’, gorgeous?”

Link could not suppress a snort of laughter.  _ Flatterer _ , he thought. 

“Good.” Link was surprised to find he wasn’t lying: He felt really good. “Great,” he corrected. “Sleepy,” he added, for full-disclosure and all.

Link flinched as he felt a shock of cold pressure applied to his back, then relaxed as the feeling eased into a healing sensation. 

“Wanna watch tv? Or take a nap?” 

Link didn’t want to be distracted by television, or miss out on this time with Rhett by falling asleep.

“Maybe just rest my eyes for a bit, if that’s okay?”

“Go for it, man. I don’t have anywhere to be. Take as long as you need. Anything sore?” 

Rhett covered Link’s lower half with a cozy blanket, and Link felt like he could cry from sheer contentment. At the risk of revealing his emotional state too nakedly, he simply shook his head to indicate ‘no’. 

Rhett wiped Link’s hands, cleaning them softly. He hummed a tune that Link couldn’t quite place, but the texture of Rhett’s voice was so warm and soothing... Link wondered if Rhett could sing. He wished Rhett would sing to him. He probably would, if he’d asked. But Link didn’t wanna  _ pay  _ Rhett to sing. He wanted Rhett to  _ want to _ sing for him; or about him even.

Link’s mind wandered, as his mind lingered suspended in the loose space between dreaming and wakefulness. He imagined the two of them lying lazily in bed. In a place where Link was allowed to touch him. Permitted to curl up along his impossibly long body, and run his fingers through his wavy hair - and Rhett could sing to Link as he’d play with his auburn waves. 

And Link could always feel as calm and whole as he always did with Rhett.

And maybe Rhett would feel something nice from Link, as well?

A beautiful dream. That’s all it was.

And Link would eventually have to wake up.

Return to reality. 

But...

Not yet.


End file.
